


Beachside!

by ihavenolife420



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Day At The Beach, Hanging Out, Love Confessions, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavenolife420/pseuds/ihavenolife420
Summary: The members of both Argonavis and GYROAXIA spend the day at the beach! Fun, chaos and relaxation ensue- along with a confession that was always bound to happen sooner or later...
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Beachside!

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by all of the beach AAside fanworks!

The members of Argonavis and Gyroaxia stood outside of the Submariner cafe, dressed in their summer outfits and carrying numerous tote bags and beach gear. Since they had done so well in their DesFes performances, the band leaders suggested that they should put a stop to band practice and take a break- and what was a better way to spend that break on the beach with your fellow bandmates and friends?

"I'm so excited to go to the beach!" Ren smiled. "I haven't gone since I went on an excursion in the fifth grade."

"Well, I've never gone to a beach before," Banri admitted. "What'dya do at a beach?"

"You swim, eat food, play volleyball and build sandcastles!" Yuuto replied.

"And go boating and fishing," Wataru added. "That's the best part."

"Thing is, how're we gonna get there?" 

"We can go by the trains?" Reon suggested.

"I don't have a train pass..." Ryo said sadly.

"Oh no..." Kenta said worriedly. "What else can we go by? There's no way we're walking it-"

"We can use Goryo's van to get there," Rio stated. "That way, we won't have to worry about the train passes."

"Oh, good idea!" Kenta replied, before pausing in a moment of anticipation. He silently counted the others around him, his expression one full of thought. "Hold up, there's ten of us..." He muttered.

"Yeah, so-" 

"The van only has eight seats!"

"Maybe some of us can share a seat?" Wataru suggested. 

Judging by the size of some of his fellow bandmates, there was no way that was going to happen. It would just be way too uncomfortable.

"Oh, oh!" Banri grinned, his hand shooting up into the air. "I have an idea! I have an idea!"

"What is it, Banri?" Yuuto asked.

The short drummer's face curled into a little smirk. "How about Ren-kun sits on Nayuta-san's lap?" 

Nayuta jumped back startlingly, his eyes widening in surprise. He could feel the heat quickly rushing to his face, 'tch'-ing as he quickly buried his face into his shirt.

"H- Haaah? W-why my lap?" Nayuta sneered, looking up from his shirt. His face was still bright red.

"You two are close, right? It’ll just be more convenient," Kenta shrugged. 

Ren decided to nod along, not wanting to attract attention to himself by refusing. The shade of his cheeks was comparable to Wataru's tote bag- bright pink, with tinges of red towards the middle. 

"Okay, I'll sit on Nayuta-kun's lap..." Ren said quietly, looking down at the ground in an attempt to hide his blush. 

"Aighty! Let's go!" Yuuto grinned, clapping his hands together. "You guys wait here- I'll get the van."

Banri and Ren nodded, bright smiles on their faces. "Oki!"

"Question. How far away's this beach?" Nayuta asked.

"Twooo hours~" Ryo smirked gleefully.

_Fuck._

A whopping 120 minutes of trying not to combust into flames for both Nayuta and Ren.

Once Yuuto had pulled up in front of Submariner, the members of both bands loaded their things into the van. Surfboards and bodyboards were strapped onto the roof rack, while tote bags filled with food, sunscreen and drinks were placed into the boot. 

The boys soon piled into the van. Yuuto was driving, with Wataru riding shotgun at the front. Ryo and Kenta were sitting in the seats behind them, with Nayuta and Ren sandwiched in the middle between them- leaving the back for Reon, Rio and Miyuki. Since there was no room left in the car, Banri volunteered to sit in the boot, much to Yuuto's dismay. He'd insisted that Banri take a bus just to be safe, but due to money-related reasons, Banri had to refuse that suggestion.

"Are you okay back there, Shiroishi?" Rio asked.

"Yeah!" Banri replied brightly. "It ain't actually that bad!"

The radio played quietly in the background, relieving the awkward silence cast between the two bands' members. They chatted a bit- well, a lot- about music-related things and surprisingly, themselves.

"I joined a band to make people happy!" Ryo smiled. 

"Well, I joined a band to make money for my family business," Banri replied, his tone getting excited. "It's so the business gets pulled out of debt... So they'll be happy about that, too!"

"Whoa, so you wanna make people happy too, we're the same~"

"Yeahhh!"

As the drive went on, the conversations soon melted into quiet discussions. Nayuta noticed that Ren hadn't been talking much during these conversations. Leaning forward, he realised that the blue-haired boy had fallen asleep on his shoulder. His breath caught in the back of his throat as he got a glimpse of Ren's sleepy face. It was just so peaceful, soft and cute! His messy blue hair was also rumpled in the most adorable way possible. Nayuta fought the urge to touch it but soon gave up. It wouldn't hurt just to do it once, right?

Slowly raising his shaking hand, he ran his hands through Ren's curly blue locks. They were overly puffy, light and smooth, and had a sweet scent to them, probably close to cherry blossoms. Nayuta was _panicking._ How could someone possibly be as cute as this sleeping bundle of pureness? He sneered to himself as he felt the heat creeping up to his cheeks, but that sneer was increased even more as he heard the sound of his fellow bandmate guffawing quietly behind him.

"Oi! Oi! Get a picture of that! I NEED a picture of that!" Reon sniggered, a smirk coming across his face. As his phone from the back was passed to Ryo, the others were trying very hard to hold their laughter in, with their hands cupped over their mouths as they snickered. 

"Seeee, no~!"

The sound of the camera shutter echoed throughout the quiet van as Ryo took a picture of the two.

"Oh, fuck off!" Nayuta hissed. He normally would turn over to the backseat and give Reon a good ol' sock in the face, but Ren was leaning on him so that clearly wasn't an option. All he could do was sit there, an evident blush on his face as his fellow bandmates snickered at his flustered state. And to make things worse, Ren stirred in his sleep, wrapping his arms around Nayuta's arm and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. 

Ryo giggled as he whipped out his phone and snapped a picture of the two, before collapsing into a laughing fit.

"Guys, stop," Kenta stated. "Leave them alone, Nayuta obviously doesn't want you two all up in his face taking pictures."

"Okay, fineee~"

The rest of the journey went pretty well, with everyone wrapped up in their own conversations or playing on their phones. Wataru and Yuuto were talking about things they were going to do once they got to the beach, with Kenta chiming in now and then. The back row was discussing- well, more like listening- to Miyuki go on about some girls he'd met at the bar two, three nights ago. Banri was in the back, rummaging around in an attempt to find Wataru's tote bag so he could get an early start on Rio's sandwiches- but to no avail.

"Guys, look outside," Kenta called out suddenly.

The sun was shining brightly in the cloudless blue sky. Children ran around on the sand, laughing, smiling and having fun as they chased each other down the water's edge. The water was a clear shade of blue, opaque to the point where you could see the sand under it. The stalls set up on the foreshore brought about a lively and energetic atmosphere.

"So cool!" Ryo said in awe, staring outside the window. "We don't get these types of beaches on my home planet!"

The van soon pulled up into a foreshore parking space, right next to the beach. 

"We're here, everyone, get out," Yuuto stated. Ren was still asleep, and as much as Nayuta didn't want to wake the bundle of sleeping cuteness, someone had to do it. 

"Oi, Nanahoshi," Nayuta whispered, gently shaking Ren's shoulders. "We're here, wake up already."

"Ngh...? Nayuta-kun..." Ren mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Nayuta swore he was going to melt on the spot. 

"We're here," Nayuta repeated. The blue-haired boy's head pricked up suddenly, his sleepy face turning into an excited expression. 

"We're here? At the beach?" Ren said excitedly, practically bouncing up and down in his spot. He turned to face Nayuta, the smile on his face as bright as the midday sun outside. 

"Yaaaay! Come on Nayuta-kun, let's go!" Ren grinned, grabbing Nayuta's hand as he bolted out of the van. 

"Gah- Ah! Wait up, Nanahoshi!"

While Nayuta got dragged along by Ren, Yuuto and Wataru went to unpack the boot, taking with them the towels, tote bags, fishing gear and of course, Banri. 

"How was your trip?" Yuuto asked. "Didn't get too bumpy, I hope?"

"Nope, not at all!" Banri replied, flashing the taller boy a thumbs up. He hopped out of the boot, landing with a small thud. "It was pretty fun, ehehe~"

"Hehe, if you say so," Yuuto replied. He thrust a cardboard box into Banri's empty hands. "Lesgo!"

The boys soon found a spot to set up. It was not very far from the grilled food stall, and not very far from the shore, either. There was also a tall palm tree that gave the spot some shade and kept the sun's brutally hot heat out of the way. 

"Don't forget to put on sunscreen, everyone!" Wataru announced, holding up two bottles of sunscreen. "It's very, very, _very_ important on a day like this! We don't want anyone getting sunburnt on the way home!"

He tossed a bottle to his brother, who then went to remind his band about putting on sunscreen. Nayuta simply 'tch'-ed and walked over to where Ren was. 

"Oh, hey Nayuta-kun!" Ren smiled. "Sorry to be a bother, but do you mind helping me put some sunscreen on my back? I can't quite reach, ehehe..."

"Kay," Nayuta replied bluntly. He could feel the gay panic start to settle in again, cursing to himself as he felt his cheeks heat up for what seemed like the umpteenth time. With a trembling hand and furiously blushing face, he applied the sunscreen to Ren's back, noticing how soft and smooth his pale skin was. On the other hand, Ren was trying not to become a living furnace as he felt Nayuta rub the sunscreen into his back. It took all of his willpower to calm himself down and bring himself into a calmer state that was actually fit for talking. 

"Oi, guys! Hurry up, we're gonna play Marco Polo!" Yuuto called from the water. Nayuta did not want to get into the water. For some reason, he didn't know why, but he was never a fan of swimming. The feeling of water against his skin, the coolness of the water and the idea of trying to keep your head up in the water was a thing he was never really fond of. He'd much prefer to stay on the shore and write songs in the handy little notepad he always brings along to things like this- writing songs in a new environment was much more refreshing to him than wasting time and energy splashing around in cold water.

"Come on, Nayuta-kun, let's play Marco Polo with the others!" Ren grinned. "It'll be fun!"

"Nah," Nayuta replied, sitting down on his red and black towel. "I'm good."

"Aw, okay, if you say so-"

Ren's tone was slightly glum, the look on his face a tad bit... dejected. Nayuta soon felt guilty for saying no, but what's said has already been said. He watched as his bandmates and the others played around in the water.

"Marco!" Yuuto yelled, closing his eyes.

"Polo!" The others yelled back, carefully and quickly swimming away as the tall brown-haired boy blindly made his way towards them. Sadly, Reon was a little too late in trying to get away- Yuuto had grabbed onto his shoulder, proclaiming him as the next 'Marco.'

"Aw, come on! Anyways- Marco!"

"Polo!"

After a few more minutes of playing Marco Polo, the boys decided to go back onto the shore and play some beach volleyball.

"Aw, hell yeah! I'm in!" Miyuki grinned, pumping his fist in the air.

"You're all going to lose to me," a familiar voice sneered.

"Oh, nice! Looks like Nayuta's playing too!"

It turns out everybody was playing, except for Wataru, Rio and Kenta who were busy getting the food preparations sorted. They got into their little volleyball teams- the vocalists and guitarists on one team and the drummers and bassists on the other. 

"Aw, come onnnn!" Reon pouted. "I can't beat Nayuta now!"

"Tch, shut up! Let's just get this over and done with, okay?" Nayuta replied gruffly. 

The opposite team started off with the ball- Banri was standing at the back, about to serve the ball. With a strong thud, the ball went hurtling over the net. For a small and skinny guy like him, he certainly had more strength then one would expect. 

Yuuto rushed forward to hit the ball back over the net, only to be spiked back over by Miyuki.

"One point for us~" Ryo grinned. "Yayyy~"

Nayuta volunteered to serve next. Taking the ball into his hands, he threw it up into the air, eyes focused on the ball before he swung his fist forward... and missed the ball entirely.

"Haha!" Reon laughed. "Looks like someone can't serve!"

"Shut up!" Nayuta sneered. "I'll get it now, just you wait!"

The ball was launched up into the air again, his gaze plastered onto the ball as it fell down, down, down... 

_Thud._

The ball landed onto the sand next to his feet as he attempted to hit it over the net, only to get thrown forward by his weight and end up faceplanting into the sand. This made Reon collapse into a laughing fit, holding his sides as he giggled relentlessly. It was now official- Nayuta utterly sucked at volleyball serving!

"Nayuta-kun, are you okay?" Ren asked worriedly. He held out his hand and helped Nayuta up. The latter's face was covered in sand.

"Tch..." Nayuta muttered, dusting himself off. "Those... damn... idiots... Agh!"

The team soon decided that Yuuto would serve the ball since unlike someone, he could actually hit the ball over the net. Just as he threw the ball into the air to serve, a familiar voice called out to them.

"Yuu, everyone, food is ready!" Wataru announced.

"Food? Oh, yes!" Banri grinned, bolting towards their spot under the palm tree. Everyone followed behind, the volleyball laying forgotten on the sand next to the net.

On the mini table that they had brought along, there were rows of Rio's iconic egg and katsu sandwiches. The sandwiches were also joined by some Jingisukan barbecue and piles of mini takoyaki, doused in mayonnaise and soy sauce. On the far side of the table, numerous bottles of Ribbon Napolin stood.

"Let's eat!" Ren smiled, before clapping his hands together and bowing his head. Everyone took a little bit of each food- well, a lot. That game of volleyball had gotten them hungry, especially Banri- who was piling his plate full of katsu sandwiches. Nayuta was unsure of what food he wanted to take, so he just took a little bit of Jingisukan barbecue and put it onto his seemingly empty plate. He made his way over to a lonely spot behind the palm tree, about to sit down before he felt a grip on his hand.

"Let's go sit with the others, Nayuta-kun!" A familiar voice said brightly.

It was Ren, his smile still as radiant as the sun above them. He hurriedly dragged Nayuta along to where everyone else was sitting in a circle, the latter nearly stumbling for the second time that day. Partly because of the speed he was getting pulled along at, and partly because Ren's smile was the cutest, purest thing he had ever seen.

They sat down with everyone else. Conversations about the previous volleyball game broke out, much to Nayuta's dismay. He would go over and hit them if it weren't for Ren still holding his hand, which he probably didn't realise. He soon did, pulling away as if he got burnt.

"Ah! I'm sorry-" Ren apologised hurriedly, his cheeks tinged pink. "I kinda, uh, forgot I was still holding it..."

"Quit apologising," Nayuta replied gruffly. He did not mind at all, in fact, he liked having Ren hold his hand- although he would never, ever, ever admit it out loud. He dug into his food in an attempt to take his mind off the hand-holding, only to get sidetracked again.

"You should try these!" Ren grinned, holding up one of Rio's sandwiches. "They're really good, especially the katsu ones!"

"Mm, 'kay," Nayuta went to grab a sandwich from the table, only to find that there were no katsu sandwiches left. 

"It's alright, you can uh, try the one that I have..." Ren said quietly, looking down at his hero-themed towel and holding the half-eaten egg sandwich. Nayuta took the sandwich, the tips of their fingers slightly touching as the sandwich was handed over. He felt the heat rush to his cheeks yet again, cursing to himself. He looked over at Ren and saw that he was having a similar reaction, except his gaze was plastered on his tokusatsu-themed towel. 

Taking a bite of the egg sandwich, he nodded to himself. It was pretty good! The bread was fluffy and the eggs were the perfect mix in between sweet and salty. 

"It's alright," Nayuta muttered. 

"Really? You think so?" Ren replied, his tone cheerful. "I think they're the best sandwiches! When I first tried them, I was so amazed at how good they were! The katsu sandwiches were the bomb, though. Too bad there's none left-"

"Hey guys, wanna have a sandcastle competition after you finish eating?" Miyuki asked, unintentionally interrupting Ren's rambling. "We're gonna see who can build the best one!"

Before Nayuta could refuse, Ren replied with a "Yeah!" and quickly finished the rest of his sandwich. They walked over to where the rest of them were standing, on the sand next to the shore. Ren saw that Ryo had his bucket and spade ready. 

"Whoever builds the best sandcastle will win!" Wataru explained. "There is no prize- the feeling of winning is your prize! You have an hour to build your sandcastles, and after your time is up, Rio and I will be the judge of the best sandcastle! Time starts- now!"

The boys divided up into teams yet again. Ryo and Banri were on one team, while Yuuto and Reon were on another. Kenta and Miyuki decided to join forces, which left Nayuta and Ren on the remaining team. 

"Hm... What should we build, Nayuta-kun?" Ren asked.

"A sandcastle," Nayuta replied, lowering his voice to a whisper, "but with cats."

"Oh, yeah! Sounds good!" Ren grinned, flashing Nayuta a thumbs-up. As they started gathering sand for their sandcastle, Yuuto and Reon were discussing their ideas for their own sand-creation.

"If we wanna win this thing," Yuuto explained, "We have to build a sand-cake. Wataru loves sweets, especially cake. He'll definitely pick ours if we build a cake."

"Nice, nice, good idea," Reon replied. "We can also put seaweed and shells on the cake to make it look cooler."

"Yes! Nice going, Reon! We've got this in the bag!"

Things weren't going very well down at Kenta and Miyuki's end. The latter had run off to talk with some girls by the grilled food stand, which left Kenta on the beach by himself. Sighing to himself, he began taking sand from nearby and started piling it up to make a mountain, which he would later shape into a giant sand tower. He looked over at Ryo and Banri, who seemed to be excitedly talking about concepts for their sandcastle.

"Let's make a barn with cows in it," Banri suggested.

"Naw, I wanted to build a spaceship with aliens!" Ryo pouted. There was a moment of thoughtful silence before the taller boy's face suddenly brightened up.

"I know! We can make a spaceship with your cows living in it!" Ryo grinned. "That way, we can put both of our ideas together and no one will be sad!"

"Ohhhh, that's the best idea ever!" Banri squealed, grinning widely as he shook his hands into the air. "We now have to take this opportunity to win the competition!"

"Yes, of course~"

The boys were set and focused on building their sandcastles. Nayuta and Ren were piling sand up into three piles- one for the castle, one for the walls and the last one for the cats. Reon was on the shoreline, collecting pretty shells and seaweed to decorate him and Yuuto's cake with. He soon left with a pile of white shells and a clump of pink seaweed. Miyuki had finally come back and was helping Kenta dig a moat around his sand tower, which he made to resemble the Gyroaxia sharehouse. Ryo and Banri were building the spaceship together and had decided to use white and black stones for the cows.

"10 minutes left!" Rio reminded everyone.

This drove the boys to build their sandcastles even faster. The cat-castle was finally coming into shape, while the cake was starting to look less like a piece of literal crap, and more like a cake. The sand tower was also doing pretty well- it seems that Kenta had also gotten up to drawing Gyroaxia's logo with a stick in the sand. The cows were getting lined up on the outside of the spaceship, seemingly queuing up to get milked. 

"And time's up!" Wataru called. "Step awaaay from your sandcastles!"

Four unique sand creations stood before the red-haired boy, all boasting traits of the people who had created them.

"Nayuta and Ren are first up!" He commented, pretending to hold a mic in front of their face. "Tell us, guys, what have you created?"

"We made a cat-themed sandcastle!" Ren grinned. "It was Nayuta-kun's idea, not mine!"

"O- oi!" Nayuta stammered, burying his face into his hands as his cheeks turned bright red. "You didn't need to say that..."

"A cat-themed sandcastle, huh..." Rio muttered. "Quite the creative response expected from you two."

"Next up, we have Yuu and Reon's-" Wataru stopped suddenly, realising what they had made. His eyes seemingly lit up. "Uh, very _delicious_ looking creation! What is this amazing creation you two had made?" 

"It's a strawberry cake," Yuuto replied, smiling slightly. "We know it's your faaaavourite cake, so we decided to make it, just for you~"

"Next," Rio said gruffly, walking over to the sand tower. "What have you made?"

"It's the Gyroaxia sharehouse!" Kenta replied, gesturing at the sand tower. It looked more like the sharehouse after an earthquake had happened, but the fantastically drawn Gyroaxia logo next to the 'sharehouse' made up for the quality of the main creation.

"Nice, Onii-san," Wataru nodded. "And lastly, we have Banri-kun and Ryo-san-" The pretend microphone was lowered in front of their faces. "What is this that you two have made?"

"It's a spaceship with cows living in it!" Ryo replied.

"The cows are lining up outside to get milked!" Banri added.

"I guess you can say, that this creation is out of this world- Haha-" Wataru laughed to himself. "Am I funny? No, I'm not funny-"

"Anyway, please give us five minutes. Matoba and I will discuss the winner of the sandcastle-building competition," Rio announced. The two walked behind the palm trees, quietly discussing their different ideas.

"Yuu's and Reon's cake is the best one," Wataru stated, his hands on his hips.

"No, I think the cat-castle is the best one," Rio retorted. "The cake looks way too sweet, and sweets are the worst."

"The fuck did you just say?!"

The others watched as the two bickered behind the palm trees, with Wataru madly using gestures to get his point across. 

"Ah shit, here we go again," Yuuto sighed. "Those two always fight. But don't worry, their words will cancel each other out soon enough-"

"I get you there," Miyuki shrugged. "Reon and Nayuta always fight as well, and it can get pretty tiring sometimes. But they always chill out in the end, so it's nothing to worry about."

The two soon came back, finally coming to a conclusion.

"We think that all of them are the best! They are all so creative and cool in their own ways," Wataru announced.

"Everyone wins," Rio added. "Good job, everyone."

He then looked down at his watch. It was 5:30 PM. 

"We have one hour left, so do whatever you want till then..."

"Let's have a huge water fight!" Ryo suggested, taking out his massive super soaker. "It can be a free-for-all!"

"I'd much rather do something that would make me look good in front of the girls," Miyuki replied. "Like surfing, maybe."

"Yeah, same... How about we just go off and do what we want?" Yuuto chimed in. "We'll all just meet back at the place at 6:30."

"Sounds good!" Reon nodded. "Anyways- Ryo-san, I'm coming for you! You're gonna die against me in the water fight!"

As everyone went their separate ways, whether it was to join the water fight or to go surfing, Nayuta and Ren were once again left alone on the shore. 

"Hm... What do you want to do, Nayuta-kun?" Ren asked, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, actually, I've got a place to show you," Nayuta replied, standing up from his spot on the sand. "I found it while you and the others were playing Marco Polo. Come on, this way."

Ren followed Nayuta down the shore, walking past the palm trees and going further down the shoreline. The walk was not very far, about half a mile tops- but the scenery had seemed to change entirely. The sand had disappeared, instead replaced with smooth, marbled rocks that lead into rock pools that formed in the ocean. Inside of the rock pools were small fish, clams and crabs.

"Whoa! This is so cool," Ren stated. 

"You kidding me? You've seen nothing yet," Nayuta replied. He reached over and took Ren's hand in his. "Don't slip. I don't want to be the one blamed for your death."

They made their way past the rocks, being careful as to not slip on the wet surface of the smooth boulders- soon reaching a mountain with an abundance of palm trees and tropical plants.

"Hurry up," Nayuta gestured. "We're going up."

The two helped each other up the hill, stepping over trees and logs, the crunch of the leaves under their feet being the only sound heard between them as they made their way up the mountain. It was about fifteen minutes until they reached the top of the mountain, but oh boy, it was worth the hiking.

A spectacular view of the scenery below them came into view as the two reached the top of the mountain. It was like the beach, the rock pools and the people had suddenly been shrunken as they looked out at the beach below them. Their set up was only a small speck in the distance, with the stray clump of palm trees slowly swaying from side to side. And to top it all off, there was a sunset. The sun was only beginning to set, but the orange sun began to turn the cloudless blue sky a gentle pink hue. The reflection of the sun on the ocean was nearly blinding, illuminating the surface of the otherwise dark, deep water. The setting sun cast long shadows upon the two, with the silhouettes of the trees being seemingly stretched out.

"Wow..." 

"See, I told you," Nayuta replied. "I'm never wrong."

The two sat in silence, although it wasn't an awkward one- rather, a comfortable one where they enjoyed each other's company. After debating over it in his mind, Nayuta took the initiative to scoot closer to Ren, their shoulders now touching. They sat like this for a while until Ren finally piped up, breaking the silence between them. 

"I- I've been wanting to say this to you for a long time, Nayuta-kun..."

"Hm, what is it?" Nayuta mused.

"I love you! I love you l-like crazy!"

Everything that happened after that seemed to go by like a blur. Nayuta pulled Ren close to him, their foreheads touching, staring intently into each other's eyes. Nayuta's eyes were a shade of intense scarlet that was like wildfire; while Ren's eyes were a deep purple shade, ones that could be so gentle yet so mesmerizing. Next thing Nayuta knew, Ren's lips were on his own ones, taking him by surprise. He moved his hand from the blue-haired boy's waist up to the back of his head, feeling his pillowy blue hair slip in and out of his fingers as they deepened the kiss. Their eyes were closed, their worries and distress from the car ride, from the day, melted away into nothingness as they could only focus on each other.

They broke apart, their gazes still fixed on one another. Nayuta took notice of Ren's rich blue hair, with messy locks that matched the billowing torrent of waves below them. He took notice of the exact way they fell on his forehead, framing his delicate purple eyes and his gentle expression. Ren also took notice of Nayuta's hair, how it was spiky and dishevelled, with two prominent bunches that sat on either side of his head. How the setting sun reflected on his silver hair, making it seem like it was a peachy shade of orange.

Footsteps behind them snapped them both out of their trances, quickly startling and pulling away from each other as they turned to look behind them.

"Nayuta, Ren, there you are!" A familiar voice called out.

It was Kenta, his expression one of worry and surprise.

"Everyone started to worry since you two hadn't come back to our spot, so I went out to find you guys... Come on, let's go back. It's nearly 7, and I don't want us to be stuck in traffic later."

The three made their way back down the beach, Nayuta and Ren lagging behind slightly, holding hands as they walked. By the time they got back, it was already dark and everything was packed up, ready to go in the van. Everyone got back into the van like before, which meant that Ren was sitting on Nayuta's lap again. But this time, he didn't mind as much.

"Aight, let's go back!" Yuuto stated, hopping into the driver's seat and fastening his seatbelt, making a 'click' noise as he did so.

As Yuuto drove back to Submariner, everybody was talking quietly about the things that they'd done on the beach. Wataru was discussing how fun fishing was, although, to his dismay, he wasn't able to take any of the fish home with him due to the regulations. Miyuki was once again, talking about girls- but this time, the conversation was surrounding the girls from the grilled food stand. 

Ren started to nod off into sleep again, tired from all of the hiking and walking he and Nayuta had done in the last hour of the beach trip. Nayuta noticed that he'd started to feel quite tired himself, letting the sleepiness overtake him, closing his eyes as he buried his face into Ren's shoulder. Thankfully, no camera shutters from anyone's phone were heard clicking away as the new couple fell asleep.

As Nayuta started to nod off into slumber, _one thing was for sure,_ he thought to himself.

He'd definitely want to go to the beach with these guys again.


End file.
